pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto
'Makoto '''is a 16 year old idol under the guise of ''Sweets-Hime. Currently she is working under no unit group or manager. For "she" happens to have a big secret that she does not wish to be exposed. Appearance Makoto is a tall young man with a very girly frame/body, and because of this everyone tends to mistake him for his twin sister, Machiko. He has very long emerald green hair, normally worn down with decorative hair bows or accessories. His eyes are cyan, close to ice blue. In terms of attire, Makoto happens to dress as a girl. Most of the time these will be regal, food-based dresses with a pair of heels in order to fit his persona. While in PriPara, Makoto remains unchanged, although his body seems to become even more feminine, to help keep his identity. Personality Normal Makoto is a very shy young man, who, as a result of being teased for his voice, appearance, and interests has grown to be somewhat antisocial with others. He is very close to Machiko, who usually defended him from others. However, once in PriPara, or under the guise of Sweets-Hime, he is a very flirty and charming "girl" that drips of pure elegance and appeal. She has gotten a lot of fans in such a short amount of time, and has a lot of offers and jobs, but she is actually still pretty low in idol-ranking because he refuses to perform with anyone else or get a manager, out of fear his secret will be spilled and nobody will like him anymore. But to avoid problems later, he has decided that if she was to be approached by apropriate "sweet or food-themed idols", she could join a unit: a challenging task he knew would buy himself some time. Relations '''Machiko - '''Makoto's twin sister who is older by a few minutes. She treats him like a literal little brother though and was always the one to defend him from bullying growing up. In a way Makoto feels indebt to his older sister, and to have him make it up to her, she decided to use him to model the brand she was designing and planning to have use for herself, until realizing he seemed to have a gift of singing. Currently, Machiko is actually masquerading herself off as a boy idol, as she thought it would be fun to do while Makoto is busy with Pri Para. Sometimes she sneaks inside to see him or give him a well-needed pet talk. Coords Makoto uses the brand designed by his twin sister, known as Sweet Sweets. However, he also seems to enjoy the brands Twinkle Ribbon. Songs *Donut Hole of Heart *Candy Coat Making Drama *Decorator - A giant cake appears on stage underneath Makoto. He then begins to wave a long pink ribbon on a stick, and while doing so, strawberries appear on the cake. He then jumps into the air as candles appear and light up the stage with glows shaped like hearts while confetti rains down. *Gingerbread Summon - a special Holiday Making Drama where a scene composed of gingerbread men appear on the stage, they then dance with Sweets-hime until she activates Cyalume Change. *Spirits Surprise - Another Holiday Making Drama, this time Halloween. The scenery grows dark while a coffin appears. Sweets-Hime suddenly slams the door open while stepping out and candy begins to rain down in the room. History Quotes Trivia *Makoto's symbol is a slice of strawberry shortcake. Which shows up normally during Cyalume changes. *Makoto has given his PriPass a Deco Makeover. In which he stuck on a bunch of fake cream, fruits, candies, and baked goods. *A running gag involves Makoto, in which whenever he makes an appearance someone tends to comment on how they smell cake, vanilla, or strawberries. *Makoto was originally an Aikatsu Fan Character, and in that universe, he and Machiko are rivals/enemies instead. Gallery Category:No Unit Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Teens Category:Girly Category:Mature Category:Passionate Category:Sexy Category:Charming Category:Straight Category:Long Hair Category:Eye Color: Blue Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Tall Category:Scrawny Category:Dresses Category:Holiday Category:Sweets Category:Characters Category:Chrismh Category:Idols